The Woman sitting On the Bench
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Ginny unknowingly bumps into Petunia Dursley, whilst out looking for her husband, but what happens when Harry turns up, and is met face to face with his childhood guardian? One-Shot! Read & Review! If you enjoyed this, go check out the sequel story; Dursleys, meet the Potters :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be a cooler person. Teehee!**

Ginny Potter slumped down onto a bench, next to a woman with greying blonde hair. Ginny only assumed she was a muggle; she was in muggle London after all. James Potter clambered onto the bench next to his 6-month-pregnant Mum and stood up on it.

"James," Ginny sighed, "Please get down. I'm trying to figure out where your Daddy wants us to meet." She then pulled James down so he as sitting.

The woman next to them didn't really give them much notice, until she heard the name James being used. It was a common name in these parts, but, one that only reminded her of her late sisters' husband. She quickly shook the image that came floating into her mind as she thought this, she wouldn't see her nephew again anyway. She half-glanced at the Mother and son next to her and saw the small boy, not much older than 2, clamber off the bench and squat down next to a crawling beetle. She now noticed that this boy had jet-black hair, just like her nephew. Ginny saw the woman look up and seized her chance for help.

"I'm so sorry but do you have any clue where this restaurant is?" Ginny said, helplessly showing the piece of paper to the woman. Petunia shook her head and continued to scroll though messages on her mobile phone. _Who was she, asking for help like that?_ Thought Petunia, absent-mindedly. She continued like nothing had happened, but the small boy kept grabbing her attention. He was now getting bored of the beetle and attempting to squash it with his small feet.

"Oi, James No!" Cried Ginny, as she pulled him away.

"Beetle die!" The small boy, James, kept chanting. Ginny placed him on the bench and told him off.

"We don't kill bugs. _Do we,_ James Potter? Not even spiders ok?!" She scolded. James just giggled, eyes still on the bug.

Petunia had listened to the whole ordeal, wishing it was cease, until she heard a word that made her tense up. 'Potter'. This small boy next to her was called James Potter. Coincidence or not? Potter wasn't that unusual. Was it? Questions span in her mind and she even wondered what her nephew would be up too now. She glanced at the boy again, and then up at his Mum. She was looking at the paper again, looking bewildered.

"Where as it you needed to go again?" Petunia asked stiffly. Ginny looked up and handed the paper to her.

"I'm not used to this area," Ginny told her, "My Husband was working, and we wanted to eat out. But I have no idea where he wants me to go." Ginny only stopped to grab James, before he ran to far. Petunia looked at the paper and pointed down the right. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and got to stand up.

"Thanks a lot, by the way" she added kindly. But Petunia wasn't looking at Ginny anymore, she was looking to the right, where a man with messy black hair had slid into view. Ginny looked in her direction before following her gaze. She grinned and stood up to greet her partner.

"Dadda!" Squealed James, as he noticed his Dad across the path. He toddled over to Harry who picked him up with ease.

"Hiya James." He grinned. Ginny looked at him, eye-brow raised, and Harry held his arms up in protest.

"Oi, don't look at me Gin. I didn't know wouldn't find it"

"You maybe could have made it easier for me?" She sighed, before lightly kissing him. James buried his head in Harry's shoulder. His parents laughed at their small sons play before Harry noticed the woman, watching them from the bench. Harry stood, shocked to the core, and gently placed James down. Ginny watched her husband as he made his way to the woman he was raised by.

"Au…au…aunt Petunia?" He stammered. Petunia looked equally shocked to see him so happy, wife and child to complete it. She nodded curtly and made to leave before Harry stopped her.

"How's it going? I mean, its been ages since I last saw you." He said, confidence and reality growing back on him.

"Its fine" She said shortly, "I see you've got on with life pretty well" Harry looked behind him where Ginny was holding James. He gently picked James up and whispered in Ginny's ear,

"Don't pick him up Ginny. You're not meant to now your over 4-months" Ginny just looked at Harry.

"That's your Aunt?" She said, completely disregarding Harry's sentence. Harry nodded, before turning back to his waiting Aunt.

"This is James." He said, holding James, who was playing with Harry's shirt buttons, "And this is my wife Ginny, we are having another baby, due December" He added. Ginny smiled as she noticed the familiar proud tone in her husband's voice whenever someone mentioned Ginny's ever-growing stomach, and the baby forming inside. Petunia looked Ginny up and down before announcing,  
"Dudley has a girlfriend too, he's getting on very well" Petunia said, very smug indeed.

"Well, congrats to him I guess" said Harry. Petunia nodded again. She wanted to leave; she wanted to tell her son and husband of what she had encountered today, but she was stalled by wanting more answers from her nephew.

"So you defeated that Loride-Morts then?" She asked him.

"Yes I did. May '98." Harry awkwardly replied. Ginny wished she could leave this situation, and, now she had found Harry, make their way to the restaurant, where food was waiting. Petunia simply nodded again and then picked up her handbag.

"I have to go." She said, and before any more questions were flung around, she hurried away. Harry just looked at Ginny, who looked back. James let out an almighty laugh that shook Harry and Ginny into current time. They both laughed, and Harry hugged her.

"Thank god I have you to get me through situations like that" He grinned into her hair

"I didn't do anything. What shook me was that I asked your Aunt for help." Ginny replied, stroking James' hair. Harry pulled away, and set James down, holding his hand.

"Well, lets go eat. I daresay we're all hungry by now." He placed his hand on Ginny's stomach and was rewarded with a kick.

"See," he grinned, "Baby thinks so."

"He's descended from my parents, who had Ron. Of course he's hungry" remarked Ginny, putting her hand on top of his. James tried to put his on top but couldn't reach, so Harry picked his up, one-handed, so he could. James slapped his hand onto his parents and giggled.

"Oh James you are silly" laughed Harry, straightening up, and putting James down again. Ginny held Harry's hand and he leaded them all into a nicely lit restaurant.

Little did they know that, as the little family shared a moment, another relative stayed hidden in the shadows, wishing she could he part of her new great-nephews life. But all her sources said it was impossible. Petunia Dursley walked away, unanswered questions, embedded in her brain.


End file.
